


Physical

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bored waiting for the bus, so I finally wrote what was floating in my head for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical

As Adam stood in front of Tommy, all Tommy could do was stare. It had been months since he tasted those lips. Those full, pouted lips. He missed them and that tongue. The way Adam would literally fuck his mouth with it. He couldn't stand it any longer. He didn't care where they were or who was watching. Tommy reached out and grabbed Adam, catching him totally off guard. Small, delicate fingers tangled forcefully in the dark black locks as Tommy took what he craved. Lips meshed and tongues battled. As if on cue Adam took over, greedy and hungry he ravished Tommy's eager mouth. Adam thrust his hand into Tommy's blond locks as he yanked Tommy's head back, tongue delving deeper into the wet heat. Tommy whimpered into Adam's mouth wanting more. He knew he would get it. Adam was relentless, pouring pent up sexual frustration into it. Tommy could feel Adam getting so hard against him, wanting so much more than Tommy was willing to give. Barely able to breathe anymore, Tommy broke the kiss. Pressed against Adam panting, Tommy spoke, “I needed that.”

Adam laughed softly, “I know.”


End file.
